Lithium-sulfur (Li—S) batteries are regarded as one of the most promising candidates for next generation energy storage. One reason for this is that Li—S batteries have the potential to deliver at least twice the gravimetric energy density of lithium-ion batteries.
High specific energy and low cost flexible lithium-sulfur (Li—S) batteries have attracted significant attention to enable flexible and wearable electronic devices. One of the reasons for this is that sulfur is abundant and cheap, for use as the cathode in the Li—S batteries. Success of Li—S batteries depends on: (i) how to increase electron and ion conductivity of the sulfur cathode; (ii) how to stop sulfur migration, also known as polysulfide shuttling from cathode to anode; (iii) how to increase loading of sulfur in S-cathode; (iv) how to contain cathode volume changes during charge and discharge; and (v) how to incorporate solid electrolytes to mitigate dendrite related electrical safety issues in Li—S battery technology.